


Parker's past comes back

by Daicar (SpidergirlLokifan)



Category: Criminal Minds, Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidergirlLokifan/pseuds/Daicar
Summary: WHEN SOMEONE IS AFTER PARKER WE FIND OUT A LITTLE MORE ABOUT ARE FAVORITE THIEF





	Parker's past comes back

After a job well done in Washington, DC Parker ask if she can break into the museum  
"No parker." Nate answers. At this Sophie cuts in. "Parker how about instead we all go out for a night out on the town maybe you can steal some stuff along the way?" "ok, but can we not shop so much and by we I mean the rest of the team who has to carry your stuff I would rather I'd rather buy some thief stuff," Parker replies the rest of the team silently agreeing.  
"Okay if we are going to do that to me getting over you know before it gets to midnight I have an Ork battle I need to get back to," Hardison says.  
At the FBI the roundtable  
"ok, blond women have been kidnapped and found dead two days later." Garcia starts.  
Then J.J cuts in, "Their really toned where they athletes?"  
"Yes, they were."Garcia replied." all the victims were gymnastics."  
"there is a lot of overkill here Morgan states. "And the message on the walls ' I'm coming for you parker, I'm going to finish the job parker I got your brother when you were a kid now I will get you.' who is this parker?" Rossie asked  
"I wondered that too so I did some searching meet Katie Parker, her brother was killed by a car hit and run she survived but had brain damage the doctors said that she would always be different act dark, and act like a kid, she would never mentally grow up. then a few days later her parents were killed and she went into foster care where she was abused and disappeared at age 12." Garcia said. "around the time a small-time car thief appeared going by Parker. now Parker is on a team of con men hitter, hacker, grifter, thief, and the mastermind. their modern-day robin-hoods and it seems they've all had something bad happen to them in the past. but this is how Katie would look today."  
"she became a thief," Emily whispered.  
"Garcia where are they," Hotch asks. "Ok as luck would have it there right here in Virginia they just finished a job."  
Garcia replied."if I may sir I can send a message to the hacker Alec Hardison he will trust me. he is my protege I met him before I joined the bureau we did everything together he was 16."  
"ok Garcia tell them what's going on and ask them to come to the FBI that we can help and can use our help." hotch ordered  
Hardison p.o.v  
"sup penny," Hardison said answering a video call.  
"hi Hardison I wish I was a call for a better reason but your team is in danger and my boss said if you come down to the bureau we can help," Garcia told him.  
"Ok, penny wait let me get the others. NATE GUYS COME HERE."  
"What is it, Hardison," Nate asks. "Ok, penny go," Hardison tells he mentors.  
"Sorry to bother you, Mr.ford but someone is after miss Katie Parker." At this parker pales but Penelope continues. "There have been murders in the area of women who resemble you parker blond, petite, athletic, and in the latest one, this message was written in blood." after a moment she finishes. "Agent Hotchner offered your refuge at the FBI headquarters."  
"Fine but we want to help if someone messes with one of use he messes with all of us," Nate replies.  
"thanks, Nate," Parker said.  
"you're our teammate and our family Parker, and our family nobody messes with family," Sophie replies


End file.
